Blake Storm (DD)
Blake Storm, also known as Jason Brand and Firestormblaze, is the main protagonist of Devil May Cry: Devils Duo. He is an amnesiac, and first son of an unknown Demon and the Human Violetta Storm, and the older twin brother of Jason Brand now deceased. As such, he is a half-Demon, half-Human hybrid. He is currently in search of what killed his mother and brother. Personality Blake Storm a highly intelligent indiviual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant. While around other people, Blake conducts himself a socialible, likable, and often easy going person. However, this is a mask to hide his true nature. Blake is an amnesiac sociopath with a split personality. He can go from cold and serious to playful and immature. These contradicting personalities make him a total mess. Sometimes he struggles to keep them under control. It's amazing how he manages to make it through a mission. Though his psychotic mind can get him into trouble, what remains of him that is logical allows him to think ahead, and get him out of trouble. He has a talkative nature and a tendency to "break the fourth wall". Blake is incredibly flippant, mouthing off anyone and everyone. He is manipulative, and pokes fun at people to see what he can make them do. He sees everything as a game most of the time; as does these things to achieve results as a sort of "cheat" to this "game". He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. However, he is perfectly capable of being very mature and serious, and shows a strong sense of wiseness that is usually shadowed by his usually foolishly silly personality. Blaze is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked, or threatened. He rarely shows any seriousness, but has been shown to be caring and protective of his family and friends. Blake has a habit of accepting responsibility for actions which he has no fault in. This may be his tragic flaw. He never likes to take sides in conflicts, and tries to listen to everyone's reasoning. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. Blake can also a bit girl-crazy, often making innuendos and flirtatious remarks towards any attractive women in his vicinity;thus being known as a perverted scoundrel. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He sees war, and fights as games of domination, and enjoys toying with other people. Despite his nature, he is also a science genius, and generally a nice person. Physical appearance Blake has black hair and crimson eyes. He is tall in stature. He is quite muscular. He is typically seen with a straight face, or a smile depending on his mood. He is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his physiological age. His right eye glows red when he uses his powers. Her wears a predominantly black and outfit that includes: a red jacket, black undershirt, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which seems to be made of a sort of protective body armor. He also wears a black mask. History Early life Present Powers and abilities Powers * Electricity generation: He has the power to generate electricity from his body. Pyrokinesis: Blake can hurl fireballs, send in whirls of flames and send beams of fire. * Aerokinesis: Blake is capable of creating tornado-like vortexes, as well as controlling the air around him. Abilities * Physical ** Superhuman Strength: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Toxin resistance: He has an immunity to earthly poisons, such as teargas or flu. * Expert marksman: * Hand to hand combat: * Stealth: * Mental: ** Multilingual: He can speak multiple languages. Those including: French, German, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and English. Weaknesses Equipment *'Agni & Rudra' - The Agni & Rudra are a pair of talking and living Devil Arms with serrated edges. They are wielded by Blake after he retrieves them on his trip to hell. They can be combined, and are able to hurl forth fire and tornado-like gusts using their technique "of gales and flames". Relationships Jason Brand/Storm Violleta Storm Viper Blake and Viper are partners. They've worked together for years. He often flirts with her, though she rejects him. He could just be teasing, but no one even knows. He is irritated by her smoking habit; but she doesn't care because he can breathe fire. Trivia *Blake took the name Jason Brand as an alias after the death of his brother, Jason Brand. *His nickname "Fireestormblaze" was given to him because of his powers and abilities, while using Agni and Rudra, as well as his natural demonic powers. Category:Human Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Devil May Cry: Devils Duo